


Both Of Us

by many_fandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms/pseuds/many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes home and catches his fellow roomate,  Niall, moaning his name while touching himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Again first when I started writing smut

"Niall! I'm home!" Zayn called as he walked through the door. He hung his coat up and kicked off his shoes at the door. "Niall?" Zayn called as he walked up the stairs. He heard loud moaning as he came to Niall's bedroom door. "Ughh fuck Zayn." I heard Niall yell. I heard other moans along with his. "What the hell?" Zayn whispered as he creaked opened the door a little. Niall was laying down with his dick out in front of the laptop with moans coming from it. "Uhhh Zayn!" He heard Niall moan once again. Zayn felt himself getting hard also from one of his best friends words and moans. Zayn slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his dick out. "ZAAAAAYYYYNNN!" He heard Niall scream. Zayn started stroking his dick at Niall's moans. "Ahhh fuck Niall!" Zayn moaned not noticing how loud he moaned. "Goddanm just come in here and fuck me already!" He heard Niall yell.

Zayn opened the door slowly he saw Niall's eyes wide open as he was stroking himself. "Wait, stop." With his words Zayn stopped. "Shirt, off." With that Zayn took off his shirt. "Pants." Zayn slid down his pants of him. "Briefs." He slid those down and Zayn was now in nude. Niall stood up and got on his knees in front of Zayn. Niall then grabbed Zayns dick that was against his beautifully sculpted abs. Niall then licked the head then licked it from the base to the top. Zayns breathing was now uneven. His breathes were short as Niall was pleasuring him. He then looked down on Niall. Niall wrapped his lips around Zayns cock and taking as much as he could. "Uhhh Niall." Zayn groaned. Niall smiled on his cock and bobbed his head faster and faster until he felt Zayns liquids go down his throat.

Niall mouth then came off of Zayn and went towards his bedside dresser and got out the lube. Zayn was surprised at what he had. Niall then laid back down on the bed and popped the cap of the lube and squirted it in his hands. He then rubbed it up and down his cock. "Alright Zayn, come ride me." Zayn then climbed on top of Niall and spread his cheeks and slowly lowered himself on his cock. Zayn winced at the pain knowing he has never been fucked in the ass before.

Once Zayn felt the pleasure he started to bounce up and down on Niall. "Ahh fucking fuck Zayn." Niall moaned. "Ugh Niall!" Zayn then moaned as he bounced faster. "ZAAAAAAAYYYYYYNNNN!" Niall screamed as knew heard the familiar sound from earlier. Zayn smiled at the effect he took upon Niall. Zayn in that moment he knew he loved Niall. Not as a friend anymore, but something more. "Z-Zayn! I'm gonna cum!" Niall screamed. Zayn bounced even faster. He then felt Niall twitch inside him and squirt everything in him.

Zayn then got off of Niall and laid next to him. Zayn didn't cum, but he didn't care for he knew that he always wanted Niall and Niall wanted him. "Zayn, I love you." Niall said as he rolled over on his side and propped up on his elbow and looked at Zayn. "I love you too." Zayn said back at him. "I wanna go for round two." Niall said. "That makes both of us." Zayn said to his new boyfriend


End file.
